Yang Family/Transcript
Bedtime [Sandy, Rita, Stella, Linda, Dora, Sienna, Piper, Sharee, Malaika and Melanie are in their bedroom, dressed in their Disney Princess nightgowns and watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast on their bedroom TV] Celeste: "Girls, it's time for you all to go to bed." Linda: "NO!!!! WE ARE NOT!" Show Time [Linda plays the Disney Princess CD on her Disney Princess Jewelry CD boombox] plays "If You Can Dream," by the Disney Princesses Jo: "The girls were putting up a show for mom and dad. Melanie set up the costumes and the stage scenery, while Linda provided the music." comes out dressed as Ariel Piper: (singing) "There is a world where hope and dreams can last for all time...a wonderous place to go, you'll know it where your heart finds..." comes out dressed as Princess Jasmine Stella: (singing) "Hearing our song as old as rhyme...hold my hand, we're gonna fly...what a magic ride, and just a kiss away..." Stella and Piper: "If you can dream..the wish we're making on a star is coming true." comes out dressed as Pocahontas Rita: (singing) "The colors of the wind will lead my heart right back to you..." Piper, Stella and Rita: "...'Cause if you can dream...reflections in a diamond sky come shining all through..." comes out dressed as Princess Aurora Sienna: (singing) "Romance will always be so new, and love will save the day...if you can dream..." comes out dressed as Snow White Sandy: (singing) "Someday my prince will come, it's certain as the sunrise..." comes out dressed as Cinderella Malaika: (singing) "One day the slipper fits, and you see the love in his eyes..." comes out dressed as Belle Sharee: (singing) "It's a tale as old as time, there's no mountain we can't find...when you're finally mine, and just a kiss away..." Piper, Stella, Rita, Sienna, Sandy, Malaika and Sharee: "If you can dream..." Kent: "My daughters were singing so, so beautifully..." comes out dressed as Mulan Dora: (singing) "Romance will always be so new, and love will save the day, if you can dream..." Sharee: "So the story goes, never tire the rose..." Stella: "There's a whole new world waiting just for us, waiting just for us." Jo: "But then all of a sudden, Malaika ruined Sandy's solo by punching her in the gut, and then the other girls went down as well." Sandy: "'' Romance will always be so---''" knocks Sandy down by pushing her Sandy: "Oof!" Piper: "And love will---''" falls over and bumps into Piper Piper: "Ugh!" Dora: "''Love will---OOF!" falls down along with Piper and Sandy. Celeste: "Oh, no!" and Rita also fall down Celeste: "Right, Malaika! BED!!!" Malaika: "Already?! It's not even 8:00." Celeste: "Because you punched Sandy in the stomach and ruined the whole show, you will be going to bed right now! And in addition, you will lose all of your Disney Princess dolls and Bratz dolls for two whole weeks!" Malaika: "Awww, man!" Kent: "Right now, young lady." Jo: "All right, Kent and Celeste. I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning for a parent meeting." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Jo lays down the royal rules." Jo: "No punching, no pushing, no fighting..." Announcer: "And introduces the Naughty Mat." Celeste: "You are going to sit on the Naughty Mat right now, young lady!" takes Linda over to the Naughty Mat Announcer: "But will it be enough to tame these pampered little princesses?" Melanie: "SHUT UP!" Linda: "(bleep) off, you stupid (bleep)!" spits in Celeste's face runs into the street pushes Rita off the trampoline knocks over a gargoyle statue Piper: (whining) "Mommy! I want that toy!" snatches Stella's Princess Jasmine doll plays with a machete grabs Piper's face and pulls it towards hers Piper: "AAAAAAHHH! MOMMY!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Mat Technique Celeste: "You are going to sit on the Naughty Mat, young lady!" takes Linda by the hand and puts her on the Naughty Mat spits in Celeste's face Linda: "(bleep) off, you stupid (bleep)!" runs into the street pushes Rita off the trampoline knocks over a gargoyle statue Shared Play snatches Stella's Princess Jasmine doll Celeste: "Malaika! Give the doll back to Stella!" Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts